Felony of the Heart
by RockingCass12
Summary: What would you do if you were forced into a school that deals with Delinquents and young adults that have committed felonies? Lucy Heartfilia would rather chance it than going back home to being married off. What lies ahead for the blonde is unknown but all she knows is that she wants out. (Pairings- Nalu mainly, some Jerza, Gale and Gruvia)
1. Chapter 1

**Probably getting some mixed reactions from some of you guys, especially from those following me. Well yes I am starting another story and no, I won't abandon my other ones. This came to me whilst watching tv.**

**I hope you all like it because as far as I know this type of story isn't found in the NaLu fanfiction archive. Talk about chancing it but I love this couple so much. One last detail is that this is all from Lucy's perspective, I'm not changing POVs.**

* * *

><p>"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up"- Veronica Roth<p>

* * *

><p>The car ride was unbearably long.<p>

It felt as if time was slowing down just for me to think about everything that's happened in the past few months. The same question popped up every few minutes in my head and the small voice speaking sounded bitterer every time the word was repeated:

_Why?_

That same word haunted me throughout the drive, but presented itself in different questions.

'_Why was __**he **__sending me away?'_

'_Why am I being treated like this?'_

'_Why was __**he **__not with me?'_

And one last question kept me anxious but it wasn't 'why', it was 'where':

_Where was I being taken too? _

I kept looking at the surroundings and places that passed, and the further we travelled the more clueless I became. The driver looked like he was out of his element too; and he had to rely on his GPS. I'd asked him several times if he knew but he kept telling me the same thing.

"I'm just a driver."

What did that mean? That he wasn't supposed to speak out of term because it's not his place, or that he genuinely didn't know? But my irritation got the better of me and I snapped at the driver, he didn't even flinch. I just huffed and lay down in the back seat refusing to look outside and let my mind wonder. I closed my eyes seeing if I could try to sleep.

The driver noticed and said something which I assumed he wasn't supposed to tell me.

"Your father is already there waiting for you."

My eyes shot open and leaned up to look at him; waiting to see if he had anything else to tell me. He remained quiet and focused on the road, eyes dull from where I could see in the rear view mirror.

My eyes looked towards where his focused ones where. Where we are heading is an ocean of trees, what looked to be an abandoned forest. The sign I saw finally alerted me whereabouts we were.

We were near Nirvit.

Near is not precisely the right word but it was the closest town I could think of. This forest did look like a great ocean, and unbeknownst to me I can't tell how much further we need to go. I leaned myself on the window and noticed how deep and dark they looked as we went further in. There was an occasional dam and animal I saw but as we reached the middle the road dipped revealing a waterfall and plenty of tall mountains. It would have been nice if we were headed to a camping site, but that would be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time.

_What exactly is awaiting me?_

I figure it wasn't something good; considering I haven't been the most compliant or obedient. Maybe I'll be abandoned in the middle of nowhere… one could only wish. The pit of my stomach is telling me that wherever we're heading, it won't be good.

Lost in my own imagination, I was brought back by a subtle cough. My eyes gazed to the large figure in the distance. As we were driving closer I was looking for a sign of some sorts to see what the building ahead was. A large sign appeared near the building gates, reading the sign my mouth went dry and eyes were starting to sting of fresh tears.

'_Nirvit's school and correctional centre for Delinquents'_

A tear slipped out and reached my trembling lips. Why was I here? What is father doing? Why am I so out of the loop? I don't even know what is going too happen but the tears from my eyes are telling me something else.

The driver spoke up again "Don't let him see you this way Miss Lucy."

I tried to respond but my hand came instantly to my face to wipe the tears away. As the car reached inside the gate of the large estate my tears where gone and I stifled the remaining tears coming. The door on the side of me was opened and the driver was waiting for me to get out. My body refused to move knowing what's to come but his pleading eyes begged me to get out. Slowly I did, while observing the estate, which seemed kinda dark. The shade of the trees let in very little sunlight as well as the grey colour of the school. Students everywhere were maintaining the estate and the students looked worn down and miserable in their grey uniforms.

It looked like a prison.

The car door was closed behind me and took me out my daze. The driver patted me for reassurance as we both spotted my father and another man next to him, he was an elderly looking man with long white hair and beard and he had a black patch over one eye. My body was frozen and I felt chills when they both walked up to me with the same look in their eyes.

"Miss Heartfilia it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Master Hades; principal of this fine establishment." He said smoothly reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

I looked down at his hand and frowned, refusing to lift my hand to shake it. Because of that decision my father growled.

"Lucy, shake the man's hand" he ordered.

I just stared at him with an angry expression as he did with me. Mr Hades brought his hand down and looked to my father.

"It's alright Jude. It is the reason she's here, no need to fret."

I was right; I was staying here. A mixture of pain and anger fell on me overflowing to my eyes were I promised it shouldn't go.

"I'm not staying here" in my shaky voice I stared at the two men who looked annoyed.

My father sighed "I came to say goodbye. I'll come collect you when you start being compliant. Master Hades will look over to your schooling and disciplining." He turned on his heel to the car he came in.

I felt like screaming. I tried to, but only a loud sob came out while talking "If that's the case I'll never leave this school. I will never go back to that house."

Whether he heard me or not, two men nudged me towards one of the buildings. I took one last look to my driver.

"Good bye Lucy"

"Goodbye Loke"

* * *

><p>The men escorting me weren't gentle;they held my arms with a vice-like grip, which probably left a few bruises, as they guided me to who-knows-where. We reached what seemed to be the girls' dorm. A pretty woman stood by the entrance; she had long black hair and very pale skin. She gave off a vibe of fear despite her appearance. The feeling of looking down on people emitted from her too.<p>

Her dark orbs looked to the men who dragged me here "Kawazu, Yomazu you may leave."

The two men released their hold on me and walked back to what I assumed was the main house.

"My name is Ultear and I'm the girls house mother. I don't accept nicknames or prefixes." She said while opening the door and walking inside.

I followed her in the dull building past many rooms with bunk beds and several bathrooms. The noise of the building was quiet; seeing as the students should be in class by now. We walked up a stair case to the second floor to a room that had girls in; the noise level was kind of dreary. Ultear let me in through the door first which was utterly awkward. All eyes were on me and silence blanketed the room.

"Your bed is the corner by the window, your uniform is on top so put it on now." She told me.

She turned to the room to speak again "Orientation and confessionals are in 20 minutes. Be ready upon my next arrival."

I didn't mean to but I grabbed her hand and got an angry look from her. "Sorry" I mumbled "but where is my luggage?"

She ripped her hand from mine "We're going through it first. You'll receive it after OC." She hastily exited whilst I stood in the middle of the room extremely confused. I felt the eyes of the others girls on me so I moved to my bed to change.

I wasn't sure how to feel to be honest. The relief of not seeing my father till who knows when was great but that being said; I have no clue if this place is any better. All I felt was loneliness and a terrible need to see my friends back at the house again. I didn't even see my mother's grave before I left.

I remembered I don't have a lot of time to think about that since Ultear really did put the fear of God in me. I slipped the shapeless grey dress on and put my feet in the hideous black school shoes. Most of the girls tied their hairs but I didn't have a scrunchy to use so I left my hair down with my blue ribbon in.

On cue, Ultear appeared back for us to follow her to whatever we were doing next. We came to a building that held plain rooms with chairs forming a big circle. Ultear waited for someone else to arrive and she looked a bit impatient. I looked to the other side of the courtyard and saw a man with his grey hair style in the same manner as Elvis. He wore tinted glasses too add to his look. Behind him were a group of boys confirming my question on whether it was an all-girl school or not.

We stood altogether in neat lines waiting for the next thing to happen. She held a clipboard with the Grey headed teacher. "Listen up; you'll be divided into six rooms for orientation and confessionals. A teacher will be in there and will direct you from there."

She called out names to separate us; I ended up in room six. As I walked in, the teacher in this room was incredibly scary looking. His feral grin was like the ones you see in a serial killer movie, and his eyes were piercing and fierce with red. His blonde hair was long and out of control; like he didn't bother brushing it that morning. I sat myself down next to a petite girl with short blue hair and on the other side of me sat a boy with dark short hair and dark eyes. I felt extremely out of place, reason being that most of these guys in here have committed real felonies.

After the room was filled the blonde teacher laughed wickedly "Welcome students to Nirvit's school and correctional centre for Delinquents,or personally, I call it HELL for short." All of us stiffened and kept quiet, I would probably agree with him on this being hell.

"Right brats I'm Zancrow and this is how O.C works. We start with Confessionals and I share all the grim surface details of why you're all here, whether you don't want the details told is not my problem. If you cry, yell, or cause a fight, then consider yourselves stuck with community service for the month" he said in a happy tone.

He looked at his clipboard and from what I could see there were pictures on the sheet, he smiled and walked near me but stopped in front of the blue haired girl instead.

"Levy McGarden age 17 and charged with Internet Fraud. Was caught with 100 000 jewels in her piggy bank." The blue haired bowed her head in shame as Zancrow read his notes. "Anything to add Miss McGarden?" he smiled at her.

"I only did it to get enough money and run away from home." She admitted

"Sure you did" Zancrow sneered.

He walked over to another girl with longer blue hair and a black haired guy with piercings in his face. "Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox. Both charged on the same account of damage of property. Woah! You flooded the school and the mayor's house!" Zancrow again laughed extremely loud, Juvia and Gajeel looked at each other and shrugged.

"Gray Fullbuster." Zancrow carried on with the list "Charged with theft and public display of nudity… Nudity?" Zancrow looked at him with disbelieve "You lived in the tundra, why the hell would you run around naked idiot?!"

I looked at Gray who was sitting beside me and subtly moved away from him. Zancrow noticed and bursted in laughter again "Well that's my favourite case so far, who's next…"

He walked around the circle and stopped in front of a very beautiful girl with vibrant red hair. He looked down to his board again and gazed around the room until he found who he was looking for. His eyes found said person; a boy around 19 or 20, shaggy blue hair and had a tattoo on one side of his face. You could tell how sadistic Zancrow is by the look of his smile; it looked utterly disgusting.

"Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez, charged with gang association and drug smuggling." Zancrow read before turning to Jellal "Says here that Erza pleaded not guilty, why is that Mr Fernandez?"

Jellal brought his face to look at Zancrow's, he was careful not to show any emotion "She was a friend and tried to stop me from doing something stupid" he explained in a monotone voice.

"But you got her too involved. That was a dick move Fernandez" he laughed "And now she won't even look you in the eye" he said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Zancrow" a new voice said.

Everyone's eyes, including mine, shot to the person who told off Zancrow. I caught my breath lightly at who it was. Near Jellal sat a pink haired boy looking about 17 or 18, his eyes wear slanted and black as coal and his sneer showed his sharp canines that looked similar to Zancrow's.

"What you say, punk?" Zancrow asked indignantly.

The boy looked up to Zancrow and stood up, showing he was the same height as Zancrow, and more than capable of having an even fight with him. "I said shut up asshole. This confessional is more like who is the biggest screw up. We came to the school to not get reminded of the shitty things we did. If you want a confessional it should come willingly." The boy had a good point and by the looks of it the whole room agreed with him.

Zancrow's look of anger simmered down and he stood back "Fine then, introduce yourself boy and fess up."

The boy stood up without a second guess and looked at Zancrow with disgust. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a pyromaniac. I burnt down my home and many abandoned homes in Magnolia. The state recognizes me as a great psycho and decided to send me to this shit hole" he sat back down with no other words said.

Zancrow mumbled a few words to himself like 'crazy little shit', along those lines and I didn't noticed till right then I was the only person left for the confessional. Zancrow's eyes locked with mine and my whole body froze under his gaze. His lips curled grossly and walked menacingly toward me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, your file was the first I read and the funniest."

I gulped

"You have no clue why you're here right?" he asked

I tried not to notice everyone else's gazes on me but I had to answer fast "Not really."

He chuckled under his breath and sighed "Boy I saved the best for last. Says here you ran away from home more times than your father can count, and you attacked a few of your suitors. My God your father is certainly wicked sending you here just to break you."

Natsu was about to speak up again but I beat him to it "This place may be hell to you and everyone else, but it's a safe haven for me. He'll never break me so it looks like I'll be a permanent resident here." I said in a strong tone.

Before the class knew it Zancrow had nothing snarky to reply accept "Then welcome to Hell Miss Heartfilia."

* * *

><p>After another gruelling hour we were escorted around the area such as the exercise grounds, cafeteria, library and classrooms. I felt a few eyes at the back of my head due to my performance in the confessional room. I shrugged the feeling off but the one set of eyes I couldn't ignore was Natsu's. His dark orbs would never stray if I looked back at him, which made my cheeks heat up. The look he gave me felt like curiousness and admiration, but the scowl he had on his face suggested confusion which made me question myself too.<p>

We reached the assembly hall were orientation was going to be held, while standing in line the teachers were having a conversation of their own. I felt someone move up against me but I tried not to react to not gain attention from the teachers.

"Don't give up. We're in this together." The person next to me said and then shuffled back to where he was previously.

I looked up straight away to see who it was; one could only assume it was the person staring at me for the past hour. His hot breath on my neck felt fresh and the thought of it made my cheeks flare up again. Gently slapping them I refocused on entering the hall and awaiting what the orientation was going to be like.

Principal Hades approached the microphone with a menacing look, again; he didn't smile nor frown, it just looked emotionless and probably without him meaning him to be, frightening.

"Delinquent is described in the dictionary as: 'failing in or neglectful of duty or obligation, guilty of a misdeed or offense'. Instead of a Juvenile sector in a prison, the Counsel considered the circumstances and sent you here. This school will transform you from that disgusting title, into something more befitting; you have the choice of what title you want in the end. Although, if you choose to keep the title of 'Delinquent', and don't comply with the rules. Then my goal will be to treat you as a prisoner."

He leaned back and focused his gaze, which fell on me, and said the final words of his speech.

"The choice is yours"

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter nailed! Special thanks to my Beta Jellybeanbubbles for helping me with editing and whatnot, you totally rock!<strong>

**I hope the story is suited to Lucy narrating it.**

**Thank you and I hope to see some encouraging reviews to help motivate this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that my first chapter got the attention that it did. Everyone is on holiday while I'm bored at home, means more writing and reading for me.**

* * *

><p>"How we need another soul to cling to"- Sylvia Plath<p>

* * *

><p>Lying in the darkness was scarier than I imagined.<p>

Sleep would never claim me that first night, from the tiniest of sounds my eyes would snap open and stare at the ceiling for ages. No thought would come to mind, no tear would form in my eyes now would words come to my mouth. All I could focus on was the occasional buzzing of a mosquito or one of the other girl's soft snores. I continued to listen and I would pick up on new sounds such as the strong wind outside creating a gentle howl, or a creaking sound of wood outside the room, which proved we were literally watched over 24/7.

It must be past midnight and the lids of my eyes didn't falter and my twists and turns in my bed from the restlessness made too much commotion, so I decided to stay on the side facing my neighbour's bed. It was the small bluenette I sat next to in Confessional's. She was fast asleep with tear stains on her face; I had heard her cry tonight but chose to ignore it. We all did in this dorm; there were a lot of young girls in here- which led me to ask why they would do such heinous things to get in here. But I can't judge, I don't know them or what they've done. I'm wary of making friends here but the loneliness makes my heart ache. Back at the house this feeling came many times, but I had friends there to stop the aching. I was alone now and I don't know how long it will last.

I did manage to sleep, maybe a few hours. The morning siren went off and boomed across the campus; waking all of us up. Moans and grumbles creaked in the room similar to the movement of zombies, all the girls, including myself, got ready for our first day of learning and disciplining- as the Principal explained to us yesterday.

There were a lot of rules and regulations set, it seemed like they must have copied a prison handbook.

1) All electrical devices are prohibited

2) The main house, Gardens, sports grounds (Aka the boot camp course) are prohibited to enter unless accompanied by a supervisor or teacher.

3) The front and back gate, the fence and the opposite sex's dormitory are prohibited with or without supervisor or teacher. If you are caught in any of these areas, you will be punished with a week's worth of community service.

4) Flashy and bright clothing will be taken from personal items.

5) Personal items must be kept in the provided foot locker under each student's bed.

6) Wake up calls; Monday-Friday 5:30am, Saturday and Sunday 6:00am. Breakfast will be served at 7:00am on all days

7) Before leaving to Breakfast, dormitories must be cleaned to House guardian's approval and students must be dressed accordingly.

8) Classes for students start at 8:00am- 16:00pm. Dinner is at 18:00pm. Lights out at 21:00pm

9) Mondays gather for assembly. Confessional groups are on Sunday at 10:00am.

10) Any attempt of escape will result in a transfer to a state prison.

But the way I understood it, this place was a state prison. This was barely a school besides the actual classes, not to mention we get cleaning assignments every day. It will be tough for me since I didn't have to do that back home, but between cleaning a toilet and going home… I'd clean every single one here instead of going back.

As I put on my clothes I looked to the outside window, some students where already going to the cafeteria in which my stomach growled for attention. I finished putting the ugly grey uniform on and tied my hair loosely with a hair tie that was in my foot locker under my bed. When I got the okay to leave after I cleaned my section I walked down the stairs and peeked into the dormitory rooms I passed and the aura was plain miserable. My generation really loves their sleep…

I reached the outside of the Dorm house and through the trees I noticed the sky was clouding up, slowly becoming overcast. The mood is as depressing as it can get, but now I don't know whether I can last till Lunch. My shoes clacked against the cobblestone pavement and the many shushed tones of voices swept passed me, either it was gossiping or the fear of speaking too loud in the hell hole. I ignored the comments that were loud enough to hear, but one word kept coming up.

Alone

Yes I am alone but so was everyone else. It occurred to me how true that statement was when I collected my breakfast and sat one of the large tables. Everyone spoke to each other but their eyes and expressions showed those of an outsider. I saw a few of the people that where in my Confessional session, I noticed especially the small blue haired girl; whose bed is next to mine in the dorm. She looked lost and depressed, searching for a seat.

I slowly lifted my arm and waved to her, she blinked and shuffled her feet shyly towards me. She placed her tray across from mine and sat down keeping her face downwards hiding her expression. I coughed trying to catch her attention and get some eye contact which seemed like the only attention I could get here.

"I'm Lucy. But you probably know that" I joked dryly.

She looked up like a helpless animal and smiled slightly. "I'm Levy. Likewise" she countered.

I smiled at her and turned my attention back at my food, which looked more inedible than when I picked it up in the first place.

"This food looks foul." I said dropping my spoon back in my bowl.

"Back at my old school, it wasn't any different." Levy said taking a bite from her oatmeal.

I frowned at the plate losing my appetite quick. Until I felt someone else sit at the table.

"Here; try putting this in. It'll make it taste better." A female voice said

I peered up and saw red; a beautiful scarlet red. It was the girl from my Confessional group, and even though her hair was neatly tied up it was still striking as ever. She handed me some Honey in a small container which clearly wasn't given out in the school. I took it stealthily without anyone else seeing and quickly added it to my porridge. I took a bite and moaned in delight, the taste of something so simply sweet was delectable.

"That's so much better, thanks." I said.

She smiled and lifted her tray to walk away. But I coughed to stop her "You want to sit with us?" I asked shyly.

She smiled again with a little red hue sprinkled on her cheeks, giving away the suspicion she wanted to sit there in the first place. She put her tray next to mine and sat down tucking a stray piece of her pretty hair behind her ear. She cautiously brought more honey out of her pocket and added it to her porridge.

"May I ask where you get this?" Levy asked.

Erza 'hmmed' while eating her breakfast. She swallowed and then smiled "Before they took my personal stuff I snatched my recipe for strawberry shortcake and exchanged it for anything I want out the kitchen."

Levy and I were shocked, just how good was this recipe if it gave her fulltime access to the kitchen?

"Wouldn't you get in trouble if one of the dictators found out?" I asked

She smiled again which was comforting since this place really didn't showcase anything to smile about. Erza's features were calm too, it was strangely soothing. I thought about it, her and I were in the same boat. In confessionals Zancrow mentioned she pleaded guilty with the case she was charged with, and not to mention that blue haired kid admitted she was dragged into his situation.

She didn't belong here either.

"Well I had a friend in here before I arrived and he gave me some tips of the school. He also told me that the cafeteria is the safest place to breathe in here." she explained

I looked around the area and it did seem happier than everywhere else. The chattering was louder and sounded like a normal high school; which kind of made me anxious.

"Why is that?" Levy asked.

Erza pushed her tray away from her and rubbed her belly in satisfaction. "Ahhh… I think it has to do with the cafeteria supervisor. Rumour is that he blows his duty to tend to his prized doll collection."

I wasn't sure I heard properly but Levy was laughing which made me giggle a bit too. Sounds like a freaky dude if that were true, but regardless the room seemed less depressing and did lift my mood. It was strange how I made two friends in here, although both really didn't look like they belonged here in the first place.

I couldn't for a fact, believe the small bluenette in front of me, was in here. She was the size of a small child and was in her bed crying her eyes out only a few hours ago. It didn't fit either way you looked at it, but my thoughts went back to what she said in the confessional room, she said she only did what she did to get enough money and run away from home. I can relate, so who am I to judge her. And of course; Erza being dragged into something by that blue-haired guy, from her personality she seemed very girly but at the same time she had an aura of respect around her: Something you wouldn't find in a real Delinquent. I should stop pretences and judging, I will be around these people for who knows how long and I might learn a thing or two like I had meeting Levy and Erza.

It was almost time to go to class so I waved goodbye to Levy and Erza and went back to my dorm to get my books that were pre-ordered by the school. I grabbed the books and stuffed them in a backpack that was in my footlocker. A small slip of paper fell out of one of the books which looked like my schedule. I cringed a bit at my classes; every lesson was just about two hours, I had Math then Languages, after was History then finally Sciences. We had one lunch break for 45 minutes.

Glob I'm going to die today.

I sighed heavily and walked to the school building slowly with the weight of the bag on my back and the wind sweeping past my face. I missed the sun; the trees in this place created an impregnable shield for sunlight to come in. The clouds would sometimes break away for some sunlight, but the only opening there to let sunlight come through was beyond the front gate. My gaze at beyond the gate looked suspicious to the guards patrolling the yards; I shifted my gaze at the school building and avoided eye contact.

Entering the school, there were more guards posted by the door checking our bags and pockets. This made me extremely uncomfortable; the woman guard scratched through my bag and checked my pockets (with no regard to the manner she was doing it.)

The school looked the same with every door I passed or every corner I turned; which would make it very easy to be late to class with everything looking the same. Students were trying to find their homerooms, many of which bumped into me and roughly I might add. Some of the students that did looked incredibly scary, and I was scared that if I had complained I might be flattened.

As I kept walking I recognised the guy with piercings on his face from my Confessional session, Gajeel, I think his name was, except he had them taken out and his long black hair had been chopped off. Normal didn't suit him. He noticed I was staring, his response made me quake in fear.

"What are you staring at you Bitch!" he yelled.

Startling the other students I kept my head down and quickly apologised. I sprinted off down the hall to avoid any further confrontation but stopped as I heard another voice.

"Calm down you shithead!"

My body swung around as I heard the familiar voice. The blur of pink filled my sight and gnarling teeth become the second thing I saw.

"You wanna start with me you pyromaniac?!" Gajeel yelled.

"You started this fight when you yelled at her!"

The boys were centimetres away from starting a fist fight. I quickly dashed to the pink haired pyro and grazed my fingers on his shoulder "Natsu" I mumbled.

He didn't listen and kept staring at Gajeel, growling like a beast. I put my hand on his shoulder this time. "Natsu stop." I said with my voice trembling.

He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of my face. His onyx eyes that displayed anger and ferocity had simmered down and dulled. He was about to say something until I felt a hand grabbing my arm.

I was shoved back by one of the men that had escorted me yesterday. Two more of his co-workers roughly pushed themselves though the crowd that had gathered when the commotion had started. The large men both pushed Natsu and Gajeel against the floor with their arms twisted to their backs. Yelps and hisses emitted from the boys and my own pain of the man's grip was ignored from what my eyes were witnessing.

"I understand your love for violence, but obviously your peanut sized brains don't understand where you currently are" appeared another voice.

My fear escalated. This man was beyond intimidating, he was fairly normal looking but his stature was big and his eyes were cold and vicious. His voice was deep and sent shivers down my spine.

"Greetings Mr Dragneel, Mr Redfox, I am Azuma-sensei; Head of Discipline. You boys are my first cases of the school year, well done." He said formerly with much indifference.

He turned to me and my face felt cold, I could feel myself paling in front of him "Careful miss Heartfilia, getting involved in trivial things like this might just get you into deeper trouble."

He snapped his fingers and the hand that was holding tightly on my arm was let go and left me almost falling to the floor, I stumbled but managed to stay on my feet. I rubbed my arm soothingly and remembered that my arm was still bruised from yesterday's handlings. My eyes lifted up from my arm to see the two boys being taken away outside the school building. I clicked my tongue in distaste, going to such extremities over a fight that didn't even happen. I was close to stopping it anyway.

Remembering the softening of Natsu's eyes reassured me he was going to back down. Natsu… Why did he do that in the first place? Was he itching for a fight or something? Why did he…

"_Don't give up. We're in this together._"

"We're in this together." I mumbled.

I didn't know what he meant at first but it's all clear now. These people who were called our teachers and our disciplinarians and even our own principal, they are here to do what they are paid to do. That's to torture us. And they ENJOY it. So if they are not looking out for us, then it's up to us to look out for another.

* * *

><p>Class seemed like an eternity, it was so close to lunch I could almost hear my stomach yell across the room. 'Just one more period' I told myself.<p>

As I sat at my desk my eyes immediately looked outside the window, fortunately enough my desk was right next to it. High on the second floor I could peer beyond the fences into the lush forest. Although something else caught my eye, I saw two figures and I squinted to concentrate. I rubbed my eye at the realisation of who the figures were.

In the midst of a hot summer's day, Natsu and Gajeel were being severely punished physically. Battered and bruised the boys were digging up trenches and filling them up again. The hard ground made every movement harder than the next and by the looks of it the boys have been working ever since Azuma-sensei took them in this morning.

I lost my appetite. How could I think of food when Natsu was out there suffering because he was looking out for me? I looked over to the two and they were heading towards the boys dorm, what a relief.

"Miss Heartfilia, unless you'd like to join the labour outside, I suggest you pay attention." The teacher, I think his name was Rustyrose-sensei.

My head snapped to the direction to the board with no hesitation and Rustyrose continued on with his class.

My mind didn't concentrate though. It just did a direct U-turn back to Natsu. I felt my cheeks warming up at the thought of him. The boy could really have bad issues with his pyromania, yet why does that make me more curious about him?

Trying to look like I was concentrating, the bell rang signalling lunch time. I almost sprinted to the cafeteria. All thoughts were diminished as my stomach overpowered my brain. Although my Stomach never had a nose and the smell of lunch was less than pleasing. I think it was meatloaf… I think. Sat at an empty table hoping I get Levy or Erza to sit by me… Or even Natsu.

I shook my head furiously. I huffed and shoved a piece of whatever in my mouth, I had confirmed it wasn't meatloaf.

"Gross, what is that?"

My body stiffened at the familiar voice. My head looked up to the pink haired boy that had been plaguing my mind since this morning. He was in a new clean uniform and probably had to shower after the manual work he did. My eyes darted to the scratches and bruises along his arms. I felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." I said softly.

His happy smile, which seemed to be the first I've seen of his since I've met him, disappeared. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I would cry if I did. I felt the bench move and looked up to his face which was level to mine.

"Don't be. I honestly don't care what they do to me in here." He said.

He smiled again, I liked it. It was warm, joyful and natural. Like everything he had experienced this morning was nothing.

"If the best they can do is make me work then fine, I don't mind. Because in the end I protected my friend and that's all that matters."

"You hardly know me though. How am I your friend?"

I admit that sounded harsh, it wasn't my intention to make it sound like that. He kept smiling though; I couldn't bring myself to be mean to him with that goofy smile on his face.

"We both have something in common. We both deserve a better life."

The words never hit harder, I wanted to cry at that simple truth. I did deserve one. I craved for it.

"There are some other kids in here that deserve better lives too. I think we should befriend them and start a group." he suggested and interrupted my thoughts.

That wasn't a bad idea. The thought of having more people having your back would help. Although in a school like this you have to be wary.

Then it hit me "I know two people to start with." I said smiling at him.

"Yosh! We're all in this together" he said cheerfully, almost making that line of his a motto.

I recited.

"We're all in this together"

* * *

><p><strong>Much love to my Beta, I bug her so much. Gosh she must be tired of me XD<strong>

**I hope this wasn't boring. I had fun writing this so maybe you guys might had fun reading. **

**Thanks to the many follows and reviews on my last chapter, made me very happy to see how many supported this fic from its beginning. **

**Leave a lovely review! xoxo**


End file.
